


Jõtaider Gaiden: Help from a Heroine

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Jõtaider [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/F, Mental Regression, Soiling, diaper use, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Yumeko gets to treat a strange girl's affliction, just like she treats Mikai's own.
Series: Jõtaider [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531379
Kudos: 4





	Jõtaider Gaiden: Help from a Heroine

**Author's Note:**

> For Stars.

Being an ordinary person in Mimoto City wasn't exactly an easy job. With monsters running amock every week, and the lasting effects of their attacks lingering on their victims, one could hardly call it the place to be. Yet, many would call it their home with a smile, and do their best to fight back against those menaces.

Valentine was not one of those people. In fact, she wasn't native to the region at all. She had been forcibly transferred to a branch of Atlas Corp on the outskirts of the city after her previous employer had been proverbially eaten by the company. She was more than a little sad at this development, but she wasn't going to let it stop her.

Unfortunately for the cute chocolate-skinned girl, fate had other ideas in mind. One day when she was busy doing her usual work, the wall broke open. Before she knew what happened, she found herself pressed up against a motherly woman's bosom, and gradually everything turned dark. She couldn't tell left from right or up from down, only that her new Mommy was going to take good care of her, and she wouldn't have to worry about a single thing.

Those were the words that bounced around in her head for hours to come. She didn't even realize that she had been walking around the city, pushing herself upon other people until she was cured of her condition. It all happened so suddenly, leaving her little time to adjust from her corrupted mind as it cleared up.

"My aching head..." The young woman muttered as she rubbed at her head, letting out a noticeable groan as she tried to get back up onto her feet, not even noticing what was around her... What she did notice, however, was the way that her feet didn't want to agree with her. Try as she might, but she wasn't able to stand up...

Upon taking a better look at herself, she immediately started blushing. Everything made so much more sense, now that she got a view of the bigger picture. Somehow, while she was missing her greater mind, she had... well...

She had ended up in diapers. Nothing but diapers, at that. There were a set of three diapers bound around her waist, thoroughly spreading her legs apart and making it utterly impossible for her to stand up naturally. Not to mention that said legs weren't working right either, likely a result of some of her motor skills having been erased from her mind somehow. She tried her best to stand back up, but it ended in another failure as she fell right back down on her padded posterior.

"Uuuu..." Valentine started sniffling as she rubbed away at her eyes, feeling more than a little depressed at this turn of events. She wanted to just cry at this point, something that she hadn't wanted to do in a long time. It was as if the Mommy had turned her mind into an infantile mess, letting her be painfully aware of what a big baby she was. She couldn't do much like this other than try and crawl...

That is until she finally noticed a pair of girls patiently standing by her side, waiting with two different reactions. The shorter of the two girls, a sandy-blonde girl, was blushing all across her face and doing her best not to look directly down at the brown-skinned girl so that she wouldn't embarrass her just the same. The taller black-haired girl, on the other hand, was smiling in a supportive fashion as she slowly kneeled down to be on eye-level with the sitting baby.

"Are you okay, dear? I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner, but it seems like you've been hit by the Big Bad Mommy, and..." She trailed off, giggling a little. "Well, I don't think I need to explain what happened, do I, baby girl?" The girl continued, motioning down towards the young woman's pampers in the process.

Her sandy-blonde friend tugged on her sleeve instinctively. "Don't baby her, Yumeko... She doesn't want to be like this, it's obvious..." She muttered a little quietly, feeling shame bouncing off every single word that left her mouth. "Can't we just take her to her home and find out if there's a way to heal this? Surely there has to be a way..."

"Now now, Mikai, you know that there's no cure for these side effects. Between all the girls you've saved from their own monstrous sides, you should be all-too-aware that they stay kind of like the monster they had become. It's a better idea to help their victims rehabilitate while they deal with the side effects, instead of just ignoring them and making them struggle with them instead. Wouldn't you agree, dear?" The taller of the two girls turned towards Valentine, her smile still as supportive...

The diaper-clad woman was struggling to find the right words, merely deciding to blush and look at the ground instead of returning the question. She didn't even acknowledge the fact that the sandy-blonde was likely the girl that had saved her from an unknowing fate.

Unfortunately for her, that struggle served to make her stomach start making noise that didn't sound good to any of the three girls present. She could immediately feel something awful stewing inside of her, and she knew it wasn't anything to look forward to. If her limbs being unresponsive and her padding was any indication, then...

Both of the spectating girls' eyes went wide as they suddenly heard a rather loud brass-like sound escape the diapered woman's hindquarters, filling the air around them with a potent and soiled stench. "H-Hold on just a second, we can't just have her..." Mikai muttered, only for her taller friend to put a finger on her lips. "Yumeko!" She instead shouted in frustration.

"Hush, Mikai. If you act upset, you'll just rub off on her. She's still vulnerable like this, we don't want to make things worse." Yumeko replied, as she wrapped her arms around the young woman to both comfort her and make her feel safe and secure. "There there. It's alright. Big girls have accidents from time to time too. Just think about happy thoughts, and you'll get through this." She whispered gently into the padded woman's ear, hoping to calm her down...

With that sweet voice running through her ears, Valentine started to calm down. She wished she had something to distract her further, something like a pacifier to suckle on would be nice, but she could deal with this. Even if she had nothing to keep her mind busy, the words were enough to sedate her. Enough to keep her calm for what came next.

Immediately after that, her bowels started filling up with a thick log of waste. She wanted it to go away, so she didn't have to use the diapers wound around her waist... But then, she remembered the words that the nice black-haired girl had told her. It was okay to use them. It was okay to just go poopy. It was... okay...

The young woman's eyes dimmed and lost a little of their color as she instinctively pushed. She gave into the words that she was fed, as she pushed and pushed. She wanted the mess to pour out and just fill her pampers, pack it as tightly as possible so that she could have a nice and squishy seat to mush around in. So that she didn't have to worry about her belly being full of bad things that'd make her make even bigger poopies. She just pushed until it all flowed out, that way she wouldn't even have to think or anything!

Sounds of fabric crackling soon filled the air as the back of her layered diapers quickly started bloating. There was apparently a lot of waste stuck inside of her belly, which meant that she had plenty of poopies to make. The truth was a little different since Yumeko had accidentally made her pliable mind work overtime in keeping her calm. Instead of worrying, all of her thoughts were quickly turned into more waste to fill those diapers. 

Both girls were forced to watch as Valentine quickly pumped her pampers full of poop, making each layer sag into one another as they each were stained a rather dirty brown. Little by little, the existing stench from the fart was replaced with this new earthy stench, which just made the air around them feel even thicker and more disgusting. So much so that Mikai was forced to completely cover up her face, to try and get away from the smells.

"There there. That's it. Just keep pushing until there's nothing left to push. You can do it, you can push out all the bad stuff that made you do so many bad things." Yumeko was more focused on the regressed woman, rubbing away at her back and her belly to try and keep her calm. She didn't mind the smell, truthfully. She just wanted to help a stranger in the best way she could.

With that support running through her nearly-empty head, Valentine was more than happy to just continue pushing out. All her adult thoughts, all her worries, all the thoughts that Mommy had forced into her head while she was turned into a mere minion... All of it flooded into the back of her diaper, making it bloat outward more and more. Until so much of the gunk had been packed into the diapers that they acted more like a beanbag chair than a set of diapers. Finally, as she started squishing back and forth in her enormous mess, the flow from her endlessly pooping butt came to an end. After pushing that much out, it was no wonder that she was just happy to rock back and forth like an overgrown toddler.

Mikai gagged a little as she removed her hands, waving the smell away from her head. "Yumeko..." She muttered, before clearing her throat. "Didn't you just do what you said we weren't' supposed to do? She looks like she couldn't hurt a fly now, but she... She doesn't seem like an adult anymore..." The young girl continued, a wave of disappointment washing over her face. 

The fact wasn't lost on the black-haired girl, who nervously laughed as she rubbed away at the back of her head. "Oops. I got so carried away..." Yumeko replied as she let go of the smelly baby, looking towards her sandy-blonde friend with a smile. "Then again, you're one to talk. When I arrived to give you some help, you were trying to fit into your armor!"

Immediately, her friend froze. "D-Don't say that out loud! I know that she's the only one around and that she's not that bright anymore, but that doesn't mean you can just..." The young girl almost shouted herself, only to quiet down as she started trailing off. She closed her eyes and let out a whimper as she felt her thighs squishing up against something warm and wet...

"Aha. Gotcha." Her black-haired friend stated as she pulled up on the younger girl's skirt, revealing a thoroughly soaked diaper. Even a heroine could get hit by attacks from monsters, it seemed. "So, what are you going to do now, little Potty Pants MIkai?" She chimed, cheekily teasing her heroic friend.

Mikai narrowed her eyes as she stared at the ground, feeling the wet mess between her thighs getting ickier by the second. "I... Yumeko, can you... Can you please..." She tried to make the words leave her mouth, but it was pointless. She couldn't admit that she'd need help, at least not like this.

Thankfully, Yumeko was more than prepared for that, as she pulled out a fresh pair of diapers from her bag. "Of course I can. Once you're dry, I'll help the baby too. How's that sound? Is my little Potty Pants happy with that?" She continued to tease her friend, winking to emphasize the nickname.

A blush crossed the heroine's cheeks. She could already tell that this was hardly going to be the last time she'd be treated like this. She nodded as she laid down, ready for what was to come...

The black-haired girl patted Valentine on her cheek, smiling still. "Don't worry, dear. Once I'm done with little miss Potty Pants, I'll change you too." She said, which prompted the brown-skinned woman to giggle in an infantile and mindless fashion.

And to think that Yumeko was just a normal girl a while ago. Now she had two babies that she'd have to take care of. What a strange yet wonderful development.


End file.
